1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-317582, a multilayer wiring board includes a first wiring board and a second wiring board having more conductive layers than the first wiring board. A partial section of such a multilayer wiring board has more conductive layers than the rest by embedding the second wiring board (carrier board) in a recessed section of the first wiring board (motherboard). The entire contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-317582 are incorporated herein in this application.